


Off to a Good Start

by shooponthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Mornings, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy mornings with Finn and Poe usually consist of Poe being woken up by a grinning Finn already on top of him, eager to get things going. Those morning kisses always had everything that got the two of them going, and were absolutely perfect.</p><p>Well, except for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to a Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is still short enough to be considered part of my short fic challenge, where I try to write complete ideas in around 500 words
> 
> I like FinnPoe a lot. tbh I just want a billion fics of them kissing and making out and sinning ;D

Finn lowered himself onto Poe’s handsome, still-sleeping form, languidly stretching until he was comfortably covering all of him. He gave his hips a tantalizing wiggle, and had to resist the urge to laugh at how Poe’s nose scrunched up at the action. He settled his chin on Poe’s chest and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat as Poe slowly shifted into wakefulness, going from confused to smirking once he caught sight of Finn’s grinning face.

“Morning, husband,” he said, voice still deep from sleep.

“Morning, husband,” Finn returned before planting a kiss on Poe’s waiting lips.

“Mmmm, I love being woken up like this,” Poe said, sighing. His hands smoothed down the broad expanse of Finn’s back before sneakily making their way down to his ass, which Poe felt no hesitation whatsoever about grabbing with both hands.

“I do have to agree with you on that,” laughed Finn as he tucked his arms under Poe’s shoulders so he could lift him closer and cradle the back of his head, one hand playing with his unruly curls, before he dove in and deepened the kiss.

Morning breath aside, the kiss was everything that got the two going: just the right amount of wetness, a skillful use of tongue, and the steady motion of their hips grinding against each other, aided by Poe’s hands on Finn’s ass.

Just when they were settling into a nice rhythm, Finn decided to move things up a notch by breaking the kiss and leaving a wet trail down the edge of Poe’s jaw, going right for the sensitive spot behind his ear. Poe’s breath hitched, his hands tightening their grasp and his hips twitching upwards unintentionally, making Finn moan in turn at the sudden increase in pressure and friction.

Finn detached from Poe’s neck with a wet sound, meeting Poe’s gaze with a look that promised revenge before ducking his head and aiming for Poe’s collarbone, intend on biting and sucking a dark hickey that would last for days—

“Papaaa!” came a young, chirping voice from the hallway outside their closed bedroom door. “Papa, I want pancakes for breakfast! Pleaaaase!”

The two men sighed as they pulled apart, Finn rolling off Poe onto his back, defeated. It was tough finding the time to themselves with a four-year-old in the house, but neither of them regretted adopting Bee one bit.

“Papa’s busy, but I’ll be out in a minute, Princess! We can make all the pancakes you want!” Poe called out to her, sharing a fond smile with Finn.

“Busy doing what?” Bee asked, curious.

Poe smirked at Finn, cocking his brow, and Finn only had milliseconds to clamp his hand down over his husband’s mouth before he said something potentially lewd and mentally scarring that he most certainly did _not_ want their child to hear.

“He’s doing… stuff, darling,” Finn finally said, unable to come up with anything better. He could feel Poe laughing at him under his fingers, and he gave the man as serious of a glare as he could muster, which really turned out fond more than anything. “Go wait downstairs, we’ll be there soon.”

“Ok Daddy!” Bee said. “Can I watch tv?”

“Yes, darling!” he said, knowing it was the quickest way to get her racing downstairs to the tv set and because Poe was starting to lick and suck on his fingers in a very obscene way.

“Yay!” she squeaked happily, and Finn sighed with relief at the sound of her footsteps running down the stairs.

“You are a child, I swear,” Finn said, shaking his hands as he wiped the spit off his hands on Poe’s face.

“You’re no better, honestly, you big puppy,” Poe said, giving Finn a quick apology kiss. “And besides, you’re the idiot who married this loser in the first place.”

“Don’t remind me,” Finn said, groaning in fake displeasure. “Ok, we should get moving.”

“Right you are,” quipped Poe. “Papa and his favourite ‘stuff’ need to get downstairs to make pancakes for our princess.” That earned Poe a smack to his butt as he got off the bed laughing, though Finn could hardly contain his laughter either.

~~~

Later that day, they kindly asked Auntie Rey to look after Bee so Poe could finish doing the “stuff” he had started earlier that morning.

A “Be safe, boys” and a knowing wink were all they got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I was very inspired by that post where someone's like "sorry I'm late I was doing stuff" and the other person walk in behind them like "yeah I'm stuff" B)  
> hehe
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
